<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I threw a wish in the well by Wishopenastar (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184596">I threw a wish in the well</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wishopenastar'>Wishopenastar (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Victor Nikiforov, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wishopenastar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairies give a favor to the children who present their first laugh the moment the fairy does their first bit of magic.<br/>When I heard Yuuri's laugh, even as a toddler, I knew this was it.  It was like magic. Mom says I flew up to the roof, but I don't remember. My memory is not very strong, but I do remember that laugh.<br/>I still hear it, though it has changed and the voice matured.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I threw a wish in the well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for the fae mini big bang in the Mad Hatters server.<br/>It's my very tiny contribution to the beauty.<br/>Thank you to Riki who started it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuuri loves to dance. Anyone who knows him will tell you tales of how he can enthrall and captivate people by it. He'll say that he's not that good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this fairytale isn't about the dance capacity of one Katsuki Yuuri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's about how I, Victor Nikiforov, Fairy Godmother Extraordinaire, will help him go to the ball and capture a Charming prince's heart and poster deals with five se corporations but that's also a story for another day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So the tale starts with when Yuuri is born. I was four years old and just getting the hang of my abilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fairies give a favor to the children who present their first laugh the moment the fairy does their first bit of magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I heard Yuuri's laugh, even as a toddler, I knew this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>it.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was like magic. Mom says I flew up to the roof, but I don't remember. My memory is not very strong, but I do remember that laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I still hear it, though it has changed and the voice matured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear it when Yuuri creeps up to me when I'm sitting by the stream in the Katsuki property and then puts his fingers over my eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri and I are good friends, I want more. A lot more. But I know what my favour is going to be, each fairy knows. I'm going to help him win the prince's heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's going to lose me my own heart but if this is what I'm here for, if this is what will make Yuuri happy and let our relationship have worth in the eyes of fairies then it's worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My favour is complete when I convince Yuuri to attend the royal ball and meet the Prince of the land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri is bedecked by me in a jeweled dancing outfit of silver shimmers upon black nets, I also give him a carriage and a warning to not consume alcohol anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hear that some people need more, especially for favours that involve human emotions, but not my Yuuri. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> just needs a gentle boost in his confidence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri leaves for the palace as the sun sets and takes my heart with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I need to distract myself so that I don't fly behind the carriage and snoop in through palace walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing Yuuri speak of his perfect night with the young prince is going to be painful enough, I don't need to see it first hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Distraction comes in the form of me tracing and retracing figures in the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My wings shed light when I'm feeling too deeply to not let it bleed out of me. The light follows behind me as I go through the Fae dance which I last danced on the ground with Yuuri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are human tales as old as time about the fae. One of my favourites has to be the one in which they argue about the color of the dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri and I once had an intense debate on the politics of the thing and it had ended up with Yuuri flushed and me silent. There had been no conclusion to the discussion but I did end up making costumes as per Yuuri's design that were blue </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> pink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We'd danced wearing them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a hush in the forest, beyond the creatures of the night. Fae are familiar with blocking sounds and listening to ones they want to. If I use enough magic I can hear Yuuri's laughter from anywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's midnight and the moon glimmers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There is a snap of twigs as someone comes into the clearing. I recognise the footsteps turn, he hasn't seen me yet and don't know whether I should smile and fly to him or cry and hide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bond of favor that was between the two of us is gone. Yuuri's not wearing the clothes my magic conjured so I can't feel the layer of my magic that usually surrounds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Yuuri spots me and I don't have time to think. He smiles at me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I fly down because of course that's what you do when a smiling Yuuri Katsuki appears before you in his night clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vitya! I was looking for you." Yuuri's voice is a bit frowny and more exuberant than usual, he must have taken alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Did you have a good evening? Did you charm the Prince?" I ask because I have some deep rooted masochism issues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! That's what I wanted to talk to you about."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vitya, what's a good pay for a place dance instructor to a toddler?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" I can't keep track of the conversation. It's going off a tangent I never thought it would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The Prince! His Majesty wants me to teach his son to dance before he comes of age." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, wait. How old is the prince?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's five I think. Or he's short for his age and six?" Yuuri's face scrunches up as he thinks and I want to kiss the tiny lines that appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won the prince's heart when he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>six</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's with you and prince Minami? He's a perfectly cute baby. Besides, it's not that difficult to win over children. He was crying because his friend was unwell so I took him to dance with me." Yuuri says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I—you took a child ballroom dancing?" It's flabbergasting to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean, I carried him for most of the dance and then on my shoulders. We played horse in the gardens."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leave it to my Yuuri to find a royal child to play horse with. My worries dissipate looking at Yuuri's confused face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bond is done and the heart is won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except, living so many years with the Katsukis and Yuuri I should </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably</span>
  </em>
  <span> have realised that hearts can be won in many different ways. I should probably also have done research on the prince instead of avoiding him like a blight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what's done is done. It's the present I should deal with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vitya? Are you listening?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The present includes a peeved Yuuri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah sorry. I was just thinking."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thinking what?" Yuuri is easy to placate when he's not really angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thinking how beautiful you looked earlier tonight….and how you look more beautiful now." I think I have a right to lay it on truthful but thick after the years I spent waiting hopelessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vitya?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dance with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri takes my hand and we dance. Steps that we've done many many times before, together. But this time it's different, Yuuri's smile is not the relaxed one he has as he dances. This one is full of purpose and intent. Except I don't know what intent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am to learn soon enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The steps we've choreographed end soon enough and we continue swaying in place instead of starting another dance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri's so close to me that we're almost hugging. I can hear his heartbeat racing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vitya, do you ever think about the future?" Yuuri's voice makes something in me stand on edge, he's speaking in general terms but I know that it's about us.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How distant?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When the bond between us is broken, then." I've not thought about  what will happen after tonight. I just assumed that we'd continue as we were. Good friends, and now that the Prince was never in the easy, maybe lovers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's what I want to tell Yuuri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Our bond broke today. And since we're like usual, I think that's my plan with you," I say as reassuringly and almost as honestly as I can. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My kind has elaborate courting rules. I am on step seven, </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate physical contact</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if I declare my intentions now, I'd be skipping four steps and Mom would have my hide. Besides Yuuri deserved elaborate things </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"To be the same as we were, is that what you always want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I—" I could not lie about it, "I want us to develop however we do, Yuuri."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri stopped his movement and pulled back a bit, just enough to look at my face and stare me down a bit, "And if this is how</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want us to develop, then?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saying so Yuuri closes in on the small distance between us and pecks my cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's done this before. I've done it before. It's all a part of the seventh step, which I've been stuck on for the past four years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But this time pulls back smiles at me as he draws closer to chastely kiss at the corner of my mouth.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden lightness in my chest translates to my wings fluttering and lifting me off the ground a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's almost like the first magic I did, which coincided with Yuuri's laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri laughs too, on seeing that his grip around my arms is the only thing keeping me from shooting to the sky in a trail of fairy dust and uncontrollable magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finally manage to get myself down and Yuuri stops his laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vitya, I really want us to do this. Is it okay? Because I think it is." And then after years of me wanting to kiss him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> kisses me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not mortifying how inexperienced the two of us are. Because we have a lot of time, but what is mortifying is how my wings beat as we kiss. Faster and faster until the two of are flying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not too high, but it's high enough that Yuuri notices. He breaks from my lips and delightedly looks at the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I bring the two of us down before I get too tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri's lips and cheek are delightfully flushed in the moonlight as I am sure mine are too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I jumped six steps in the fae courtship process and I don't really care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I drop Yuuri back to his manor before I return to my home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'll have to draft the intention declaring letter and also send for the rings to be made. I'll have to amass the traditional woods to gift Yuuri's family. I know that the next few days are going to be hectic. But I don't worry about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let my mind wander as I fly the memorised route home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My mind keeps coming back to small laughter, the feeling of being light enough to fly and the magic coursing through my veins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>__</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>My name is Yuuri,  that was my story as told by amzing, but scatterbrained, Lover Extraordinaire Victor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was our story, solnyshko."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you introduced it as mine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well....it became ours somewhere along the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, so that was our story. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You might be wondering, if Victor ever gets married. I'm pleased to tell you, after years of his courtship and his asking and asking, I finally said yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuuuri!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, after a year of courtship, I asked and he said yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I did."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>----x----</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I take lyrics from call me maybe again?<br/>I definitely did.<br/>The ending is like tangled's because it's a wonderful movie.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>